Sturmtochter (Episode)
"Sturmtochter" (im Original: "Stormborn") ist die zweite Folge der siebten Staffel von Game of Thrones und die zweiundsechzigste der gesamten Serie. Sie wurde von Bryan Cogman geschrieben, Regie führte Mark Mylod. Die Erstausstrahlung der Folge fand am 23. Juli 2017 auf dem US-amerikanischen Bezahl-Sender HBO statt. Im deutschsprachigen Raum erfolgte die Erstausstrahlung am 24. Juli 2017. Inhalt Daenerys Targaryen (Emilia Clarke) trifft die rote Priesterin Melisandre (Carice van Houten) und lädt Jon Schnee (Kit Harington), den König des Nordens, nach Drachenstein. Doch nicht nur seine Schwester Sansa (Sophie Turner) warnt ihn vor eine Falle. Daenerys' wichtigster Berater, Tyrion Lennister (Peter Dinklage), plant mit ihren potentiellen Verbündeten die Eroberung von Westeros. Jorah Mormont (Iain Glen) sucht derweil nach Heilung von seiner Grauschuppen-Erkrankung. :Quelle: Sky Handlung Auf Drachenstein In der Kammer der bemalten Tafel unterhalten sich Daenerys und Tyrion mit Varys während eines Sturmes über Daenerys Geburt. Dabei verlangt Dany Antworten auf die Frage, warum Varys in der Vergangenheit verschiedenen Königen gedient hat und diese dann wieder verraten hat. Varys muss sich fragen lassen, warum er Robert Baratheon für Viserys verraten wollte, obwohl dieser brutal, dumm und schwach war. Varys antwortet, dass er vor ihrer Hochzeit mit Khal Drogo nichts als ihren Namen kannte. Daraufhin wirft Daenerys ihm den Mordversuch an ihr vor. Tyrion springt zu Varys Verteidigung ein und hebt seine bewiesene Loyalität zu ihr vor. Doch Daenerys nimmt ihm das nicht ab. Daraufhin erzählt ihr Varys von seiner schweren Kindheit und einfachen Herkunft. Das er deswegen vor allem den einfachen Menschen Loyal sei und keinem König. Sollte sie blinde Loyalität erwarten sei er bereit zu Sterben. Daenerys verlangt seine Aufrichtigkeit und droht ihm sollte er sie jemals Hintergehen, würde sie ihn töten. Grauer Wurm unterbricht die Unterhaltung um ihnen von der Ankunft der roten Priesterin aus Asshai zu berichten. Daenerys empfängt Melisandre im Thronsaal. Melisandre begrüßt Daenerys auf Valyrisch und bedankt sich als ehemalige Sklavin für die Befreiung der Sklaven. Als sie ihren Namen nennt erkennt Varys sie als Stannis Baratheons ehemalige Beraterin. Als er ihr dies vorwirft, erinnert ihn Daenerys an das voran gegangene Gespräch über die Treue zu falschen Königen. Daenerys fragt nach dem Grund für Melisandres Auftauchen und Melisandre berichtet ihr von der Prophezeiung. Als Daenerys anmerkt, sie sei kein Prinz, korrigiert Missandei ihren Übersetzungsfehler. Die Prophezeiung könne sowohl als Prinz oder Prinzessin übersetzt werden. Melisandre warnt vor einer vorschnellen Interpretation und sagt, sie glaube lediglich an Daenerys Rolle im kommenden Krieg. Dabei bringt sie auch Jon Schnee ins Spiel. Sie berichtet über Jons Erfolge, die Völker des Nordens mit den Wildlingen zu vereinen, doch sie erzählt nichts über seine Wiederbelebung. Sie möchte, dass Jon kommt und Daenerys selbst von den Geschehnissen an der Mauer berichtet. Tyrion verbürgt sich für Jon, doch Daenerys verlangt, dass er zu ihr kommt und vor ihr kniet. Asha Graufreud, Ellaria Sand und Olenna Tyrell erreichen Drachenstein und halten einen Kriegsrat ab. Tyrion und Ellaria werfen sich gegenseitig den Tod von Myrcella Baratheon und Oberyn Martell vor. Daenerys greift wütend ein und verlangt, dass die Hand der Königin mit Respekt behandelt wird. Sie meint sie wolle nicht Königin der Asche werden. Jetzt ergreift Olenna das Wort und erinnert an Margaerys allgemeine Beliebtheit und wo das hingeführt hat. Nur Angst bringe die Menschen zum gehorchen. Sie wollen alle Königsmund direkt angreifen, doch Tyrion ist dagegen mit den Drachen und Armeen anzugreifen, da dies Cersei eine Begründung geben würde, Daenerys als fremde Königin darzustellen und tausende Unschuldige sterben könnten. Sie sollten stattdessen ausschließlich die Armeen aus Westeros benutzen und die Stadt belagern, während die Dothraki und Unbefleckten nach Casterlystein gehen. Die Eisenmänner sollen die dornische Armee für die Belagerung abholen. Alle stimmen diesem Plan zu, Olenna bleibt mit Daenerys kurz zurück und warnt sie sich zu sehr auf den Rat von schlauen Männern zu verlassen. Die Lords von Westeros seien Schafe und Daenerys sei dagegen ein Drache und solle auch so handeln. Missandei verabschiedet sich von Grauer Wurm und er gesteht ihr, dass er immer furchtlose war bis er sie kennen gelernt hat. Missandei küsst ihn und zieht sich aus. Als sie ihn ausziehen will zögert er erst, doch dann landen die Beiden im Bett. In Königsmund Im Thronsaal des Roten Bergfrieds hält Cersei Lennister eine Rede vor den Lords der Weite, um Verbündete zu gewinnen. Sie erzählt von Daenerys Dothraki Horden, die die Länder plündern und die Frauen vergewaltigen werden und das Haus Tyrell dies unterstützt. Randyll Tarly gibt an, dass Daenerys drei Drachen hat und fragt, wie sie diese besiegen wollen. Die Hand der Königin Qyburn antwortet ihm, dass der derzeit an einer Lösung gearbeitet wird. Jaime Lennister trifft auf Randyll und seinen Sohn Dickon Tarly. Er unterhält sich privat mit Randyll und möchte ihn davon überzeugen sich den Lennister anzuschließen. Randyll weißt darauf hin, dass er den Tyrells einen Eid geschworen hat und er diesen nicht brechen wird. Jaime gibt zu, dass er Cersei nicht mag, aber Cersei sei weniger böse als Daenerys. thumb|300px|Qyburn zeigt Cersei seine neue Waffe Qyburn und Cersei befinden sich in den Katakomben des Roten Bergfrieds. Qyburn erzählt von Daenerys Drachen und das einer von ihnen in der Kampfarena von Meereen mit Speeren verletzt wurde. Er demonstriert Cersei eine Waffe, die einen riesigen Bolzen verschießt. Cersei soll die Waffe testen und schießt den Bolzen auf den Schädel von Balerion, einem Drachen, den Aegon der Eroberer während der Eroberungskriege ritt. Im Norden Auf Winterfell diskutieren der König des Nordens Jon Schnee, Sansa Stark und Davos Seewert über den Brief von Tyrion Lennister. Sansa meint, dass dies eine Falle sein könnte. Jedoch kennen Jon und Sansa Tyrion und beide wissen, dass Tyrion nicht wie die anderen Lennister ist. Daenerys wäre ein guter Verbündeter im Kampf gegen die Weißen Wanderer, wie Davos erklärt. Später überbringt Maester Wolkan Jon einen Brief aus Altsass von der Zitadelle. Der Brief kommt von Samwell Tarly, der Jon über den Berg aus Drachenglas auf Drachenstein informiert. Während der Versammlung in der großen Halle von Winterfell klärt Jon seine Verbündeten darüber auf, dass es einen Berg aus Drachenglas auf Drachenstein gibt und das er von Tyrion Lennister nach Drachenstein eingeladen wurde. Jon gibt bekannt, dass er der Einladung nachgehen wird und zusammen mit Ser Davos nach Weißwasserhafen reisen wird, um von dort aus nach Drachenstein zu gelangen. Dieser Vorschlag löst eine Diskussion unter den Lords des Norden aus. Lord Yohn Rois und Lord Robett Glauer geben an, dass man einem Targaryen nicht trauen könne. Lady Lyanna Mormont meint, dass der König des Nordens im Norden gebraucht wird. Jon erklärt, dass der Kampf gegen die Weißen Wanderer zu schwer sei, da sie ohne die Hilfe von Daenerys wahrscheinlich keine Chance haben werden. Der Norden sei sein Zuhause und ein Teil von ihm und er wird nicht aufhören dafür zu kämpfen. In Jons Abwesenheit soll Sansa als Regentin dienen und den Norden regieren. thumb|300px|Jon und Petyr in den Krypten von Winterfell In den Krypten von Winterfell schaut sich Jon die Statue seines Onkels Eddard Stark an. Petyr Baelish kommt dazu und fängt ein Gespräch an. Er erzählt von seiner Liebe zu Catelyn Stark, worauf Jon ablehnend meint, dass er nicht hier unten her gehöre. Baelish versucht Jon zu provozieren und sagt er sollte sich lieber dafür bedanken, dass er ihn gerettet hat, worauf Jon nicht eingeht. Petyr Baelish erzählt erneut von seiner Liebe zu Catelyn, die selbe Liebe, die er nun für Sansa empfindet. Jon drückt Petyr gegen die Wand und würgt ihn und droht Petyr, dass er ihn töten wird, falls er nochmal mit seiner Schwester redet. In Altsass thumb|300px|Sam versucht Ebros umzustimmen Sam assistiert Erzmaester Ebros bei der Untersuchung von Ser Jorah. Jorahs linker Arm und sein Oberkörper sind mittlerweile vollständig mit Grauschuppen bedeckt. Ebros macht klar, dass er Jorah nicht helfen wird und das Jorah sich schlichtweg die Hand hätte abschlagen müssen. Sam versucht ihn dazu zu überreden, Jorah doch noch zu heilen, da er gesehen hat, dass dies bei Sharin Baratheon erfolgreich war. Doch die Krankheit konnte bei Sharin Aufgrund ihres Alters und des frühen Stadiums besser bekämpft werden. Jorah ist laut Ebros zu Alt und die Krankheit zu weit fortgeschritten. Er darf noch einen Tag, aber dies auch nur wegen seiner adligen Abstammung, bleiben. Wäre er ein Gemeiner, hätte Ebros ihn bereits nach Valyria zu den anderen Steinmenschen geschickt. Sam will wissen ob Jorahs Familie informiert werden soll. Bei der Gelegenheit erfährt Sam, dass er Jeor Mormonts Sohn vor sich hat. Ebros drängt darauf weiterzugehen, obwohl Sam noch mit Jorah weiter sprechen möchte. Zögernd folgt Sam ihm. In der Bibliothek häuft Ebros zahlreiche Bücher auf Sams Arm. Ebros kennt die Texte eines alten Erzmaester Pylos über seltene Krankheiten, doch er wirft ein, der Maester hätte sich nur selbst am Ende mit Grauschuppen infiziert und dass die Anwendung dieser Methode mittlerweile, wegen seiner Ansteckungsgefahr, verboten worden ist. 300px|thumb|Samwell versucht Jorah zu heilen Mitten in der Nacht sitzt Jorah an einem Brief an seine Khaleesi, als er Geräusche hört und Samwell erscheint, mit einem hölzernen Rollwagen voll Tinkturen. Jorah lässt ihn ein und Sam breitet Operationsbesteck aus. Jorah will wissen, was er will und Sam gibt sich als Bruder der Nachtwache zu erkennen. Er teilt ihm mit, dass er Jorahs Vater kannte und bei ihm war, als er starb. Jorah solle heute nicht sterben. Sam gibt Jorah etwas Rum gegen die Schmerzen und ein Holzstock zum draufbeißen, da niemand sie hören darf. Jorah zieht sein Hemd aus und Sam liest in Pylos Buch. Besorgt fragt Jorah, ob Sam das schon mal gemacht hat. Sam verneint, doch weist er Jorah darauf hin, dass Niemand es sonst versuchen wird und er Jorahs einzige Chance ist. Er fängt an mit einer Pinzette und einem Skalpell die Grauschuppen abzuschaben, wobei eine gelbe, dickflüssige Substanz aus der Wunde tritt. Jorah gelingt es währenddessen kaum seine Schreie zu unterdrücken. In den Flusslanden 300px|thumb|Arya trifft auf Heiße Pastete Arya sitzt in dem Gasthaus am Kreuzweg, welches sie einst mit der Bruderschaft ohne Banner aufgesucht hatte. Heiße Pastete spricht sie an und sie bittet ihn sich zu setzen. Sie fragt für wen das Essen ist und nimmt sich dann etwas, ohne die Antwort abzuwarten. Sie genießt das Essen und Heiße Pastete verrät ihr, dass man die Butter erst bräunen muss, bevor man den Teig macht. Arya meint, dass sie das nicht gemacht hat, woraufhin Heiße Pastete sie verwundert fragt seit wann sie bäckt. Arya antwortet, sie hätte ein oder zwei Pasteten gemacht. Heiße Pastete fragt ob sie die Riesenlade getroffen hätte. Er will wissen was Unterwegs aus Arya geworden ist, doch Arya sieht ihn nur einen Moment an und fragt anschließend nach Bier. Auf seine Frage wo sie hin will antwortet sie: Königsmund. Heiße Pastete ist irritiert und will wissen, warum sie nicht in den Norden geht. Als Arya nur meint die Boltons hätten Winterfell erobert, erzählt ihr Heiße Pastete von Jon Schnees Sieg in der Schlacht der Bastarde. Arya glaubt ihm erst nicht, doch dann springt sie auf und bedankt sich für die Pastete und will bezahlen. Doch Heiße Pastete winkt ab und fragt sie verwundert, wie er sie je mit einem Jungen verwechseln konnte, da sie hübsch sei. Arya legt ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter und sagt er solle auf sich aufpassen. Heiße Pastete ist unbesorgt und meint, er sei ein Überlebenskünstler. Arya steigt draußen auf ihr Pferd und reitet nun doch in Richtung Norden. Später wärmt Arya sich an einem kleinen Lagerfeuer, als ihr Pferd plötzlich unruhig wird. Arya springt auf und greift nach Nadel. Ein Rudel Wölfe umzingelt sie und von hinten nähert sich ihr ein besonders Großer. Arya dreht sich um und erkennt überrascht Nymeria. Nymeria knurrt sie nur bedrohlich an. Arya versucht sich dem Schattenwolf zu erkennen zu geben und bittet Nymeria mit ihr mitzukommen. Doch Nymeria und die Wölfe wenden sich ab und Arya flüstert traurig: “Das warst nicht du!“. Auf der Meerenge Auf der Meerenge reisen Asha und Theon Graufreud zusammen mit Ellaria Sand und ihren Töchtern Nymeria, Tyene und Obara Sand Richtung Dorne. Die Sandschlangen unterhalten sich über Gregor Clegane und die Königin, während sie im Bett liegen. Ellaria und Asha kommen sich näher, weshalb Theon die beiden verlassen möchte. Plötzlich gibt es einen lauten Knall. 300px|thumb|Euron kämpft gegen Obara Als sie an Deck gehen sehen sie ein großes Schiff, bei der es sich um die Stille handelt. Euron Graufreud und seine Mannschaft entern das Schiff und es kommt zu einer Schlacht. Beide Seiten kämpfen hart gegeneinander, doch Ashas Männer werden überrannt. Tyene versucht ihre Mutter zu beschützen, während Obara und Nymeria gegen Euron kämpfen. Obara wird von Euron mit einem Speer getötet. Kurz danach erdrosselt Euron Nymeria mit ihrer Peitsche. Ellaria und Tyenne werden gefangen genommen. Asha und Euron begegnen sich und fangen an zu kämpfen, jedoch verliert Asha den Kampf. Theon erblickt seinen Onkel, der seine Schwester die Axt an den Hals hält. Theon bekommt aber Angst und springt vom Schiff, worauf Euron zu lachen beginnt. Als er im Wasser ist sieht Theon die Leichen von Obara und Nymeria, die Euron am Bug präsentiert. Auftritte Tode *Obara Sand - mit einem Speer von Euron Graufreud getötet *Nymeria Sand - erdrosselt von Euron Graufreud Besetzung Hauptbesetzung *Peter Dinklage als Tyrion Lennister *Nikolaj Coster-Waldau als Ser Jaime Lennister *Lena Headey als Königin Cersei Lennister *Emilia Clarke als Königin Daenerys Targaryen *Kit Harington als König Jon Schnee *Aidan Gillen als Lord Petyr Baelish *Liam Cunningham als Ser Davos Seewert *Sophie Turner als Prinzessin Sansa Stark *Maisie Williams als Prinzessin Arya Stark *Carice van Houten als Lady Melisandre *Nathalie Emmanuel als Missandei *Indira Varma als Ellaria Sand *Alfie Allen als Prinz Theon Graufreud *John Bradley als Samwell Tarly *Gwendoline Christie als Brienne von Tarth *Conleth Hill als Varys *Iain Glen as Ser Jorah Mormont Nebenbesetzung *Diana Rigg als Lady Olenna Tyrell *Jim Broadbent als Erzmaester Ebros *Pilou Asbæk als King Euron Graufreud *Gemma Whelan als Prinzessin Asha Graufreud *Anton Lesser als Qyburn *Jacob Anderson als Grauer Wurm *Keisha Castle-Hughes als Obara Sand *Rosabell Laurenti Sellers als Tyene Sand *Jessica Henwick als Nymeria Sand *Hafþór Júlíus Björnsson als Ser Gregor Clegane *Ben Hawkey als Heiße Pastete *Tim McInnerny als Lord Robett Glauer *James Faulkner als Lord Randyll Tarly *Rupert Vansittart als Lord Yohn Rois *Tom Hopper als Dickon Tarly *Bella Ramsey as Lady Lyanna Mormont *Richard Rycroft als Maester Wolkan *Ben Fox als Gast im Wirtshaus *Mark Roper als Gast im Wirtshaus *Megan Parkinson als Lady Alys Karstark *Harry Grasby als Lord Ned Umber Anmerkungen *In dieser Folge treten insgesamt 17 von 23 Darsteller der Hauptbesetzung der siebten Staffel auf. Trivia *Der Titel der Episode bezieht sich auf einen der Rufnamen von Daenerys Targaryen, da ihre Mutter Rhaella Targaryen sie während eines Sturms in Drachenstein auf die Welt brachte. *Die Art und Weise auf die Qyburn die Balliste am Schädel Balerions ausprobiert, erinnert an die Art wie Meraxes, der Drache von Rhaenys Targaryen werden der Dornischen Kriege starb. Ein Glückstreffer mit einem Skorpion ließ im Jahre 10 n. A. E. in Höllhain einen Pfeil in das Auge von Meraxes treffen und tötete den Drachen, was den Absturz des Drachen und seines Reiters, Rhaenys Targaryen, zur Folge hatte. **Weitere Drachen die von Pfeilen oder Skorpionbolzen verletzt oder getötet wurden, sind Vermax und Sturmwolke. Es muss angemerkt werden, dass es sich bei beiden um recht junge, kleine Drachen handelte, die kaum groß genug waren, um geritten zu werden. Unterschiede zwischen Buch und Serie *Im Gegensatz zur Serie ist Pylos ist der Name des Maesters, der von der Zitadelle nach Drachenstein beordert wurde, um Maester Cressens Nachfolge anzutreten. Er dient ihm als Gehilfe, nimmt die Position tatsächlich nach dessen Tod ein und lehrt Davos Seewert das Lesen und Schreiben. Verfilmte Kapitel Folgende Details aus Kapiteln des vierten Buches A Feast for Crows wurden verfilmt: *Kapitel 35: Samwell IV - Maester Aemon gelangt zu der Feststellung, dass das Wort für "Prinz" in der alyrischen Sprache geschlechtsneutral ist und sich auf beide beziehen kann, da es vom Wort für "Drache" abstammt. Diese seien auch geschlechtsneutral. Folgende Details aus Kapiteln des fünften Buches A Dance with Dragons wurden verfilmt: *Kapitel 22: Tyrion VI - Tyrion redet schlecht über Cersei und berät Aegon sowie Jon Connington in Westeros ein zufallen. Jemand verbreitet schlechte Gerüchte über Daenerys Targaryen. *Kapitel 26, Die widerspenstige Braut (Asha) - Asha wird in der Schlacht um Tiefwald Motte geschlagen und von Stannis Baratheon gefangengenommen. *Kapitel 35: Jon VII - Ashas Schiffe werden zerstört. Referenzen auf frühere Episoden Es gibt in dieser Episode zahlreiche Parallelen und Rückblicke zu Staffel 1, Staffel 3 und Staffel 4: *Auf Drachenstein stellt Daenerys fest, dass es sich nicht wie Zuhause anfühlt. In der ersten Staffel hatte sie zu ihrem Bruder Viserys gesagt, dass sie nach Hause will. ("Der Winter naht") *So erinnert Daenerys Varys an den von ihm angestifteten Mordanschlag auf sie, der von Jorah verhindert wurde. ("Gewinn oder stirb", "Der Berg und die Viper") *Tyrion schickt Jon eine Botschaft, in dem die Worte aus ihrer ersten Begegnung stehen, als Beweis dass die Nachricht von ihm ist: "Jeder Zwerg ist in den Augen seines Vaters ein Bastard." ("Der Winter naht") *Die Drachenschädel und deren Größe wird, wie von Viserys Targaryen und Tywin Lennister dargestellt. (Krüppel, Bastarde und Zerbrochenes", "Der Bär und die Jungfrau Hehr") *Kleinfinger wird von Jon auf die gleiche Weise angegriffen wie Ned Stark ihn vor dem Petyr Baelishs Bordell angegriffen hat und dabei stehen sie genau vor Neds Grab. ("Lord Schnee") *Als Arya ihren Schattenwolf Nymeria wiederfindet, den sie in der Episode "Der Königsweg" wegjagen musste, sagt sie etwas ähnliches wie das was sie zu ihrem Vater gesagt hat, als der zu ihr meinte, sie würde jemanden heiraten und Kinder bekommen. In der ersten Staffel sagt sie: "Das bin nicht ich", während sie hier zu Nymeria sagt: "Das bist nicht du!" ("Krüppel, Bastarde und Zerbrochenes (Episode)|Krüppel, Bastarde und Zerbrochenes") *Heiße Pastete erinnert sich an Brienne von Tarth, die er als Riesenlady bezeichnet und Arya antwortet, dass sie diese gefunden hätte. ("Die Spottdrossel, "Die Kinder") Galerie Bilder 702 Wolf.JPG 702 Arya Stark Gasthaus.jpg 702 Arya Gasthaus 2.JPG 702 Arya Stark.jpg 702 Arya Stark(1).jpg 702 Jon Schnee.jpg 702 Jon Schnee(1).jpg 702 Jon Schnee(2).jpg 702 Jon Schnee und Petyr Baelish.jpg 702 Petyr Baelish.jpg 702 Petyr Baelish(1).jpg 702 Sansa Stark und Petyr Baelish.jpg 702 Jon Schnee(1).JPG 702 Jon reitet.JPG 702 Jon Schnee Davos Seewert.jpg 702_Daenerys_Kriegsrat.jpg 702_Sansa.jpg 702 Samwell Tarly.jpg 702 Sam Ebros.jpg 702_Jon_Schnee_Petyr_Baelish.jpg Poster Videos Stormborn Game of Thrones Season 7 Episode 2 Preview (HBO) Zitate Siehe auch Einzelnachweise en:Stormborn fr:Stormborn pt-br:Nascida da Tormenta ro:Stormborn ru:Бурерожденная Kategorie:Episoden Kategorie:Staffel 7